Next Generation
by Music Person
Summary: Humanized!AU Everyone's favorite penguins (and maybe a few others) are employees at a High School, and their kids are Seniors in High School! And these four friends are more like their parents than they would like to admit. Skilene and Kico. I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. That honor belongs to Tom McGrath and Dreamworks. The kids, however, are my OCs.


"I don't like your attitude vending machine, or your prices. Now release my dollar!" The teenager began furiously pressing the Return Coin button, until a firm hand landed on her shoulder.

"Do you realize how much you are like your father?"

Scout turned to the man, still obviously frustrated with the machine. "Uncle Kowalski, The snack vendor accepted my dollar, and then told me that it only accepted coins."

Kowalski smiled at the girl, shaking his head. From behind him came a blond boy, slightly taller than Scout. "And your solution is to press the button harder? Your logic is amazing."

Scout rolled her eyes. "No one likes a know-it-all, Kyle. How does Reese put up with you?"

Reese came up behind the two. "I don't." He joined his brother, greeting him with a punch on the shoulder. "However, we each have our favorite Dad who we go to when we're having problems with our brother. Then we decide to have a game night, and Kyle and I make up while Dads are arguing over if we're going to play Zombie Killer or Trivial Pursuit."

Kowalski scoffed at the boy. "That does not always happen."

"Oh yes it does." Before Kowalski could turn around, two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm," the teenagers giggled as the two men played their little game. "Well, you're not struggling to reach my eyes, so you're not Private. You're not yelling at me, so you're not Skipper. I'm going to have to say," before he answered, he turned quickly around and gave the man a quick peck, "I'm going to have to say that you are the love of my life." Rico rolled his eyes before continuing the kiss, making it even longer and more exaggerated when the three kids started mock-gagging.

None of them noticed at first when another couple joined the group. "Come on, men. Act at least a little bit more professional in front of the kids."

"Oh come on, sweetie. The kids are going into their Senior Year of high school. I'm sure that they've seen worse in movies." The words slipped from Scout's mother's voice as smooth as honey.

Skipper turned to his wife. "I know, Dollface. Can't a man like to pretend at least for a minute that his daughter and his nephews aren't almost on their own?"

Marlene hugged her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You can pretend when we get home. For now, you need to be the strong school principal who is going to greet parents as they register their children for classes."

Skipper snapped back to his senses. "Right. Kowalski, you need to get to the science hall to give your safety speech to all the freshmen and upper-class delinquents. Rico, head on out to the football field to get ready for Varsity Football Try-outs." He turned to his wife and said in a much calmer voice, "Marlene, you'll be helping students choose their classes."

As the adults were going over the details of the day, Reese stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. He then motioned for the other teenagers to smell as well. Scout and Kyle immediately smelled the delightful scent. Scout motioned for the boys to follow her. They swiftly snuck away from their parents, turning down the hall to the extracurricular classes.

Once they got to the room that held the source of the smell, Scout turned to the boys and nodded. The three got into position, and she whispered, "One, two, And THREE!" On three, they burst through the door. "Surrender the cookies!"

"You mean these cookies?" A blond man asked the three with his British accent, taunting the teenagers with freshly baked cookies right under their noses. The three nodded vigorously. "Okay, but one each. I'm hoping the smells coming from this room will convince people to sign up for my cooking class." They each reached for a cookie.

"May I suggest the chocolate chip? I helped make those." A boy, the same age as the others, though he looked a couple years younger, came out from behind the counter.

Kyle grinned at the other. "Well then Percy, I guess we have to try a chocolate chip!" The three each tried a cookie, sighing as they felt the chocolate melt on their tongues.

A couple minutes later, Skipper came in. "I figured you guys would be in here. Can I get you guys to help with something?"

Scout crossed her arms and gave her father a look. "Let's see, these three boys are the sons of high school teachers, and I'm the daughter of the principal and the head counselor. I thought helping out around the school was part of the cost of living?"

Skipper smirked at his daughter. "Enough of the moxie, sass-mouth. The dance coach needs the sound system hooked up for drill team try-outs."

Three of the four kids groaned, and Reese started shouting. "Really? We have to help Julien? All he talks about is dancing and the fact that he used to be an Elvis Impersonator in Vegas. He even insists on everyone calling him a King!"

"Not to mention the fact that his son, JJ, has the most obsessive crush ever on me." Scout stared her father down, daring him to actually make them do it.

Skipper returned his daughter's stare. "How about in exchange for doing this you get to use the microwave in my office on the first day of school?"

Scout crossed her arms and raised her chin, getting a more powerful stance on her father. "All four of us get to use your microwave for the entire first week."

"First day only unless you do the dishes tonight with no complaints."

"Deal. Boys, let's roll out." Percy, Reese, and Kyle followed Scout out of the cooking class and down to the gym.

Before Scout could enter, Kyle spun her around. "How about we work smarter, not harder?"

"Do you have a plan Kyle?" Kyle nodded, the smirk growing on his face. "Then give me some options."

"First, we need to distract the king so we don't have to suffer through his trips down memory lane. I suggest we use his college intern." About that time, Mort, who had followed Julien around since he was the mascot his senior year and Mort was an overexcited kindergartener. Now the brunette boy was interning as Julien's assistant, just to get to spend more time with his idol. Kyle grinned and hollered, "Oh, Mort!" The college student turned to the high school student. "I heard Julien has a surprise for you."

Mort blushed. "A surprise? For me?"

Percy caught on immediately. "Yes. He is going to meet you in the theatre room to teach you and only you some of his signature dance moves."

Mort ran into the room and hugged his idol. Before Julien even realized what was going on, he was being dragged by his feet to the theatre room. The four friends looked in to make sure the coast was clear, until Scout saw JJ laying on the bleachers listening to music. "Kyle, where is the part of your plan that gets rid of JJ?"

Kyle rolled his eyes at the girl. "I know what I'm doing. Reese, are you ready to die today?"

"No, but I'm ready to do something psychotic that will get me close!"

Kyle nodded at his brother. "Good. I need you to go steal JJ's iPod, the run as fast as you can to the other side of the school. You up for the challenge?" Reese just rubbed his hands together and manically laughed in response. "Good."

The friends waited until they heard JJ yell at Reese, a couple rounds of footsteps, and the door on the other side of the gym open and close. "Good plan, Kyle. Remind me to give Reese a brownie tomorrow."

"I'd prefer a Marshmallow Meow Meow."

Scout, Kyle, and Percy turned around to see Reese right behind them. Scout grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and began yelling. "Why did you come back here? The point was that you got JJ AWAY from us!"

"Okay, easy Scout. Easy. Just set me down. I saw the Varsity Cheer Squad practicing, so I threw the iPod in the middle of their practice. We've got at least thirty minutes before he realizes that he's not getting anywhere with any of them and stops flirting."

Scout set Reese down. "Kyle, you've got some competition for the group genius."

Kyle smacked Reese upside the head. "Yeah, but he's still my younger brother."

Reese rolled his eyes. "Yeah, by seven minutes. And besides, our dads signed the adoption papers for me first, so I was brought into this family first."

Scout clapped loudly in their faces. "If we're judging this based on who joined this family first, you two are still the youngest because Percy and I were a part of this family since birth, and since I was born before Percy, that makes me oldest. Now can we get the job done?"

The four began getting out cords and plugging them in where they needed to go. They were done within ten minutes with just enough time to let Julien know that they were done as he came back into the gym, Mort on the heels of his king's glorious dancing feet.

The four ran out of the gym. They were almost to the door when they heard behind them, "Good planning kids." They turned around to see their dads behind them and began to fear punishment for tricking a teacher. Skipper stepped forward. "Reminds us of when we were your age."

All four kids perked up. Scout approached cautiously. "So, we're not in trouble?"

Kowalski laughed. "Why would we punish you for something that we probably would've done ourselves?"

Private nudged Kowalski. "You mean something you three would've done and I would have gone along with it because I'm your younger brother."

Skipper chuckled at the two. "Listen to him Kowalski. It was thanks to him that we didn't get in trouble for some of the stuff we did. Of course, now that I think about it, it was your younger brother and a certain someone else's younger brother that got you and the certain someone else to admit feelings to each other."

Kowalski and Rico blushed, remembering their younger brothers tricking them into dancing with each other at their senior prom. Rico was the first to say something. "Alright, thank you to my wonderful brother, Skipper, for making me have the courage to tell Kowalski that I liked him."

"And thank you to my younger brother, Private, for making me say that I liked Rico as well."

Scout reached in her pocket. "And thank you to Driver's Ed, which allows me to get me and my cousins out of this place before things get any more sentimental around here." She pulled out the key to her car and spun it around her finger. "Let's go boys."

Marlene came up behind her husband. "How about we have a big, back-to-school, end of summer, family dinner tonight?"

Everyone liked the idea, and Marlene started naming off a list of foods she was going to make for everyone.

Scout loved every idea. "Sounds like it's going to be a great dinner, Mom!"

Skipper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good, because you said you were doing dishes tonight." As Scout's jaw dropped, the adults went to continue their job for registration day.

"Don't worry Scout." She turned around to see Percy talking. "We'll help with dishes. Now let's go celebrate this last little bit of summer!"

The cousins dashed out of the school, ready for the best Senior Year Ever!


End file.
